


Last Day Left

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don't Read This, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don’t know, just don’t read it.
Kudos: 42





	Last Day Left

What day is it? 

Does it even matter?

I don’t think it dose. It seems that, i may be having some issues remember where I am. Last I remember I was outside watching the sun with, Nevermind.

Who am I talking to, Can you hear this? I doubt it if I’m honest with you I don’t understand why I’m even bothering. It's just so lonely, do you remember when we all used to play Games? We used to run together now you only run from me.. well, do you guy still run? No? Probably not anymore, what's it like out there? Can you see the sky, what's it like. I. I don't.. please answer me.  
Can you hear me? Why is everything dark, why can't you hear me? Did you.. Nevermind.

Hello, what day is it? Are you guys ok, it's been.. I don't know. I can't remember the colour of your eyes.. I hear your voice talking to me, but it doesn't really sounds like you, I think it's because I forgot that to. Do you still remember me, because I think I'm starting to forget you.  
I'm sorry. Please just come see me, I'm really sorry I didn't.. I don-I can't remember, but I'm sorry. Please I miss you. 

What day is it?

It seems even the voice has stopped talking to me.. am I that bad of a person? that even the voice I made up doesn’t wanna be around me? I miss your words even if I don't remember them, all I feel is a sense of longing for something I can’t even remember I had. Do you think of me? I think of you, even if I can only remember your blurry outline. I think I loved you. Did yo- don't.. I'm sorry, don't answer that. Is everyone ok? I know I don't have the right to ask, I'm a bad person right? that’s what the voice used to tell me, I miss it to. Please talk to me. I.. I miss the day.. it's so dark, I can’t remember what the grass feels like. Do you remember me.. I can't.. was I ever good to you? I'm sorry.. do you think I could... 

What day is it?

I can’t remember you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have no idea what this is. Vent? No idea.
> 
> Ps: I can't spell, and I certainly don’t know how to use the current punctuation.


End file.
